


花床之爭

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 德拉科卡在兩個大男人之間，而且真的，他只是想種鬱金香而已。





	花床之爭

**Author's Note:**

> 原文走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216041 by dracogotgame

德拉科不會說他喜歡園藝，好啦，或許有種感覺叫做泥巴滑過他的手指、還有太陽的溫暖，但這裡還有雜草和泥巴黏在他的衣服和手指上，但比起在韋斯來和湯瑪斯那背石堆，他想他還是更願意參加重建霍格華茲的工作，至少在這裡他不會閃到腰。

又一次，他把他的小鏟子插進土裡、翻出一塊乾土和沙礫，他皺起鼻子把土推拍到一旁，放進鬱金香花種子再用土壤覆蓋住，幸運的話，它們會在霍格華茲重啟大門前盛開，德拉科因這想法輕輕地笑了下，在恐怖的戰爭後，把注意力轉向這種平凡的事物感覺還是不錯的。

“看起來真不錯，馬爾福。”

德拉科抬起頭尋找聲源，隆巴頓跪在他身旁對著他笑，德拉科為讚美而有點小得意，畢竟隆巴頓可是個園藝專家。

“它們的確很漂亮，不是嗎？”他同意，指著面前的一片花床。

出乎他的意料，隆巴頓只是咯咯笑，他棕色的眼睛遊走在德拉科全身，笑容毫不可查地擴大“我其實不是在說花，但我想他們也很漂亮。”他前傾檢查那些鬱金香種子，德拉科不解地皺眉，因為剛剛隆巴頓又向他擠了過來，還輕鬆地搭上他的肩膀。

“還不錯。”隆巴頓讚賞著，臂膀溫柔的擠壓著德拉科“我喜歡擅長園藝的男孩。”

“你現在不是應該負責清理窗戶嗎？”德拉科好奇地問，格蘭杰負責分配工作，而且她惡毒地要求每個人照著計畫進行，德拉科都快忘了他為了躲過分內工作做了多少計畫。但就目前他知道的，隆巴頓現在應該清理第三面的窗戶，潘西和布萊茲在大禮堂重建室內橫幅，而波特理應現在出現，並幫他從事種植作業。

隆巴頓輕鬆地擺著手解釋，“我跟哈利交換工作了”他聳聳肩，“我想我在這可以幫上你的忙，我確定他不介意的。”

“喔”德拉科含糊地回應，不知道為什麼僅僅是因為沒看到波特而有點小失落，好吧，他等下會仔細想想的，但現在他要種鬱金香了，畢竟鬱金香不會在那裏就自己種好，所以他點點頭交給隆巴頓一把鏟子，“那麼，你可以從那邊的花床開始，然後……”

“等等”隆巴頓打斷他“我們可以先從這片開始，然後再做其他的。”

德拉科炸毛，隆巴頓是在說他的園藝技巧不夠他獨自處理一片花床嗎？

“我哪裡做得不好了？”他要求一個答覆。

隆巴頓笑著輕輕地用手肘推了他一下，“沒什麼大不了的，只是你放的土不夠多。來吧，我教你。”

在德拉科抗議他已經做的夠好了、謝謝你喔之前，隆巴頓來到他背後，強而有力的手抓著德拉科的手腕，向前貼著他，德拉科驚訝地眨眨眼，隆巴頓胸肌擠壓著他的背，不斷把他向前推。

“很好。”隆巴頓對著他耳朵低語，“現在看看我怎麼做的。”他包裹住德拉科的手按壓著沙礫，包起土壤。喔，好吧，德拉科皺眉，在自己行動前學習他的動作。

“像這樣？”他問，手指壓著土壤。

隆巴頓還是抓著他的手，它們輕輕地收緊了些“你真棒。馬爾——嘿！”

突如其來啪的一聲讓德拉科警覺地尖叫，隆巴頓生氣地大吼，放開德拉科後咒罵著站起身，衣服上的水漬不斷擴張，頭髮也濕透了，他四處張望，而德拉科還不確定發生了甚麼，直到……

“喔，兄弟，我剛剛的清泉如水打到你了嗎？梅林，我真的很抱歉。”

德拉科轉頭，驚訝地發現波特痞痞地靠著老橡樹，他在那裏多久了？而且他又在笑什麼？

“哈利，”隆巴頓僵硬地看著他的宿友“我剛剛沒看到你在那。”

波特笑著靠近他們，“日安，馬爾福。”他溫柔地說著然後轉向隆巴頓，“很抱歉告訴你，納威”他又道歉，笑容有點真誠過頭“但我剛剛是瞄準窗戶的。”

“窗戶，”隆巴頓乾乾地說“你是說在五百米外另個方向的那扇嗎？”他指著另一座塔，波特的笑容更大了。

“真好笑，我可不知道我今天是負責那裡的窗戶的。”他繼續說道“這下可有趣了，我發誓我今天是負責園藝的，而且是和馬爾福。”他還在笑著，但德拉科覺得他的姿勢很強硬，而且有一點點……防備，大概？

好吧，德拉科現在真的很困惑了。

隆巴頓挺胸抬起下巴，“我要求赫敏幫我們換工作了，”他流暢地說“我想我在園藝方面可以幫到馬爾福，你知道的。”

波特眨了眨眼睛“你人真好，”他回應道“但我想我就可以教他了。”

德拉科的嘴幾乎為憤怒而張開，他當然知道怎麼種花！正當他要告訴這兩個混蛋時隆巴頓又開口了。

“你應該回到窗戶那了，哈利。”他強硬地提議“你可以就讓我處理這花床，你應該知道我超級擅長這方面的。”

哈利緊握拳頭、下顎收緊，“我知道，”他開口“看著，我很鍾愛……這片花床，事實上，我想你應該也要知道這片花床是我的。”

“它才不是”隆巴頓帶著一抹微笑嗆回去“我認為事實是：這片’花床’人人都可以爭取。如果它們對你來說都一樣，我就可以擁有它。”

“它們對我來說才不一樣！”波特大叫，背部帶攻擊性地挺直“你可以擁有其他片’花床’，但這片已經有主人了！”

“或許我就想要這片呢，”隆巴頓挑釁地嘶嘶。

“去清理那些該死的窗戶，納威，”波特咬著牙低吼，他的綠眼睛閃爍著憤怒，看起來近乎威脅。

不幸的是，納威看起來也不妥協“你才去清理窗戶，哈利！”他齜牙低吼“該待在這裡的是我，話題結束！”

德拉科只能目瞪口呆地看這整件荒唐事繼續發展，真的嗎？這兩個魔法界的大英雄真的要為了一小片土爭論不休嗎？這可真荒誕，看著格蘭芬多們互相叫囂。終於，直到他們看起來都要拔出魔杖時，德拉科決定要介入，發出些理性的聲音。

“為甚麼不由我來清理窗戶呢？”他建議道，站起身拍拍褲子上的土，“這樣你們都能有這塊寶貝的……”

“不是你的問題，”波特低低地說，視線仍然刺著隆巴頓。

“沒錯，”隆巴頓堅決地說，“這件事只與我和波特有關。”

德拉科第二次張開嘴巴，認真的？隆巴頓現在齜牙咧齒，而波特轉動著他的手指——很明顯他很想拔出魔杖，但德拉科畢竟還不是一個瘋子，他已經受夠了。

“隨便，你們最好趕快決定誰要留下”他生氣地說“不然我要跟格蘭杰講，讓你們倆下三周都清理窗戶！”

真的，這件事可以趕快結束嗎？看在薩查拉的份上，就只是為了花！

“我要留下，”隆巴頓堅持。

“不，你應該離開！”波特大吼大叫，隆巴頓看起來就要朝他丟些惡咒了，他像是要再說些甚麼，但波特先狠毒地走向隆巴頓，面對面說道“我先看到他的，納威。”

等等，什麼？

在德拉科能消化之前，緊張感消失了，隆巴頓還是收緊著下巴，但後退幾步，“隨便，”他咕噥著“你可以留下。”

“謝謝，”波特粗聲說道。

隆巴頓怒目而視，“但只是因為我不想要這片’花床’，而且我知道你在三年級就想要它了。所以沒錯，你欠我一份人情，去種你的花吧，混球。”

說完，他轉過身踏著重重的步伐離開了，波特看著他灰溜溜地跑走，大喊“非常感謝！”隆巴頓比了個中指，波特只哼了一聲，轉頭看向還在風中凌亂的德拉科，表情突然刷的亮起來。

“那麼，”波特開心的說，手臂環著他的肩，帶他到鬱金香那“你過的怎麼樣啊？”

“什……”德拉科甩甩頭，覺得有點暈“剛剛他媽的發生了什麼？”

如果他剛剛不是注意到，他不會知道剛剛絕不是在講花床而已，而且剛剛波特真的說……

“你在說什麼呀，馬爾福，”波特歡快地說“所以你晚上有什麼打算嗎？”

德拉科放棄再把話題帶回花床了，他覺得他永遠無法理解格蘭芬多們。


End file.
